


Something Like Love

by Solarcat



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter loves it when it's like this, when they start off slow and smooth and it's like they could fuck -- <i>it's not "making love"</i> -- for hours and hours and maybe even days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Like Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nothing Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69892) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat). 



Johnny's hair is soft. Most people probably wouldn't notice something like that about him; they're all too busy noticing the flames and the flying to notice that when his head isn't on fire it's covered with wonderfully soft blond hair that Peter thinks smells just like heaven. He wonders if it's just his shampoo, and decides that if it is he'll kill Johnny if he ever switches to another brand. He has his nose buried in it, inhaling and savoring the look and feel of it, his fingers tracing the hairline at the base of Johnny's neck and then down the ridge of his spine. Johnny's tongue is doing beautiful things to that spot on his neck, and a part of Peter wants to freeze time right there because every time he's this happy something awful comes and ruins everything. But there is nothing awful now, just the glow of the streetlights through the window and the haze of a nighttime sky that, this close to the city, never gets truly dark, and the feel of Johnny's skin against his.

Sometimes Peter wishes that he could just sit and admire Johnny, all his lean muscle and warm skin and cocky attitude and that arrogant smirk he has sometimes when he knows he's just done something really, really cool. And there's a turn of phrase that Peter always finds amusing, because "cool" was never the word for Johnny Storm. Hot. Always hot, fiery, burning. Everything he did, he did the same way, and Peter loves it because his sex is the same as everything else -- eager, passionate, a barely-contained inferno. Sometimes Peter wonders if his skin simply burns away when Johnny's inside him, because every time he feels new and raw, like it's the first time he's ever been _touched_, by _anyone_, and he hopes --- _I hope I hope I hope_ \-- that Johnny feels it too because Peter thinks it just might break his heart if he didn't, and Peter doesn't want to contemplate what that means.

Peter loves it when it's like this, when they start off slow and smooth and it's like they could fuck -- _it's not "making love"_ \-- for hours and hours and maybe even days. He loves the slow burn of Johnny's strokes because it's _Johnny_ and burn is what he does, what he _is_ and Peter lets himself be consumed by it, arches his back and moans and doesn't care if the neighbors hear because it's so exquisitely _good_. Johnny's skin is always so warm, and Peter wonders if it was that way before he got his powers or if it only came afterward. He can't imagine Johnny any other way, so it's not hard to believe that he's always been like this.

He bucks as warm fingers caress his chest -- his nipples are always sensitive after Johnny's done with his licking and nibbling and Johnny knows it and Peter's glad he knows. The hand continues southward, and Peter can't think but he's pretty sure he screamed when Johnny grabbed his straining sex and stroked him in that rough-gentle way that only he can and that sends Peter straight through the roof. He twists slightly, angling his hips and pushing back just slightly off-time with Johnny's strokes. He doesn't think he'll ever get enough of the way Johnny's face looks when he does this, and if it wasn't bad form to bring his camera to bed he'd take a photo and keep it carefully tucked away so that whenever he's feeling like the scum of the earth he can look at it and remember that _he_ was the one to put that expression of absolute bliss on Johnny's face.

He loves to watch the flames dance across Johnny's shoulders as he's about to come, as though there's so much heat built up between the two of them that it was forced to manifest itself in a physical form. Then Johnny's lips are on his, soft but brutally insistent and Peter is pretty sure he screamed again as the tidal wave of an almost-mutual orgasm overtakes them. He doesn't know how Johnny manages to do that but he's not ever going to question it because the feeling of Johnny pulsing inside him as he comes is utter perfection. He feels his muscles relax, taken over by the hazy warm feeling that he always gets after sex with Johnny. He doesn't think he can see straight, but he can feel Johnny's tongue, hot and moist, cleaning the come off his stomach. Every once in a while he pauses to kiss, sometimes sucking and nibbling gently on the soft skin, and Peter feels wrapped up in something that is at the very least devotion and maybe a little worship and maybe -- _maybe, maybe_ \-- even a little bit of love.

Johnny likes to cuddle afterward, and Peter loves it so he never objects. The warmth of Johnny's skin staves off the chill that otherwise might have come from being naked and sweaty in the cool evening air. He feels more than hears Johnny's soft laughter behind him, and he wonders what he's thinking about. Peter hopes the laugh isn't at his expense, but he knows, _hopes_ he knows Johnny a little better than that. Johnny is many things, but cruel, Peter feels, will never be one of them. He cuddles in closer, nearer to the fire that is Johnny, and prays and hopes and wishes that he won't get burned.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Nothing Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/69892) by [Solarcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarcat/pseuds/Solarcat)




End file.
